


Promises Delayed

by Alisanne



Series: Christmas Promises [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes plans have to be postponed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Delayed

**Title:** Promises Delayed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin  
 **Summary:** Sometimes plans have to be postponed.  
 **Word Count:** 836  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Prompt: Silent Night, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Child with large snowball](http://thetwizzler.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/img_4472.jpg). This is a sequel to 'Promises Made' and will make more sense if read after that story.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Promises Delayed

~

“Thanks so much for doing this, Harry,” Andromeda said as she walked towards the fireplace. “I know it’s short notice, but I wasn’t sure what else to do.” With a wave she was gone, leaving Harry and Teddy staring at each other.

“Right,” Harry said. “Are you hungry?”

Teddy nodded and minutes later he was drinking a cup of milky tea and snacking on biscuits. Figuring he was sufficiently distracted, Harry ducked into his study and opened the Floo. Double checking to be sure he had Draco’s coordinates, he called out, “Draco? Malfoy?”

Draco’s face appeared in the fireplace. In the background Harry could hear ‘Silent Night’ playing. “You’re early,” he said, smirking. “Eager, are we?”

_Very._ Tamping down his libido, Harry sighed. “Hullo, Draco. Look, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to reschedule our date tonight. Something unexpected came up and--”

“Enough.” Draco’s tone was cool. “You don’t have to make up a story. I should have known that you’d find some way to weasel out of it--”

“Stop!” Harry tried to look as sincere as possible. “I’m not trying to weasel out of anything, all right? Andromeda asked me to take Teddy tonight since she has to have some surgery, and the person who she’d arranged to watch him got sick.” He licked his lips, tone going soft. “Trust me, Draco, I’d much rather be showing you that what I said, I meant.”

“Wait, is this Teddy Lupin? My cousin?” Draco pursed his lips. “He’s there now?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, so as you can see, I can’t really come to visit you tonight...”

“Of course you can,” Draco interrupted. “Bring him with you. He's family.”

“Oh, but--” Harry bit his lip. How would Andromeda feel about him taking Teddy to see Draco? He’d never heard her say anything about contacting the Malfoys, after all. “I can’t really take him somewhere else, I’m afraid.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Then I’ll come there. Stand back.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, “I’m coming to you, Harry.” He smirked. “Unless you’re...scared?”

“Prat.” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You know the answer to that.” _What could it hurt_? “All right, come on through.”

By the time Draco stepped into the room, Teddy had wandered in from the kitchen. “Hullo,” he said, staring up at Draco.

Harry smiled at Teddy. “This is your cousin Draco, Teddy,” he began.

Teddy was ahead of him, however. “I know, Uncle Harry.”

“We’ve met.” Draco smiled at Teddy, a genuine smile that transformed his face, making Harry blink. “Mother threw a dinner party last weekend at the Manor.” He winked. “Teddy and I managed to sneak away long enough to take a turn around the grounds on a couple of brooms.”

“We had fun!” Teddy declared.

“Yes we did.” Draco shot a speculative look at Harry. “Now you just need to explain to your Uncle Harry that I can be a lot of fun, too, Teddy.”

“As can I,” Harry murmured just loudly enough for Draco to hear him.

“Can we go outside now?” Teddy asked, clearly missing the byplay.

Harry sighed. “I don’t know, it’s a bit chilly--”

“It’s snowing!” Teddy cried, climbing onto a chair and pressing his face up to the window. “We can make a snowman.”

“Draco didn’t bring the right clothes--”

“Ah, but I did.” Draco pulled some things out of his pockets and unshrunk them. When they became a warm scarf and hat, heavy overcloak and a pair of gloves, he put them on. “Let’s go make a snowman, shall we?”

After bundling Teddy up, they all went outside, and Harry proceeded to have more fun than he’d had in ages. Teddy tried to build a snowman, and with Draco’s and Harry’s help, he succeeded, although for a while the snow sculpture dwarfed him.

Meanwhile, Draco took every opportunity to flirt with Harry, brushing up against him, sending him heated glances over Teddy’s head. By the time they were ready to go in for tea, Harry was aching to touch Draco, to do _anything_ with Draco.

Instead, he fed an exhausted Teddy and then tucked him into bed. As he walked out of Teddy’s room, he ran straight into Draco. “Oh!” Harry blushed, stepping away from Teddy’s door. “Draco, I don’t think we can--”

Draco pressed an index finger to Harry’s lips. “Sh! I know,” he whispered. “We can hardly do anything interesting with Teddy here. Don’t worry, there will be other evenings.”

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Harry asked, sliding his hand onto the nape of Draco’s neck. “Please? I have so much to show you.”

Draco smiled. “Well, since you ask so nicely, Harry, then, yes.” Sliding away, he started for the Floo. “Plus,” he tossed over his shoulder. “You clearly owe me.”

_Oh, I’ll pay up,_ Harry thought as he watched Draco’s shapely arse disappear in the flames. _I promise._

~ 


End file.
